Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet
by Raekitty13
Summary: Every chapter a diary entry written either by HG or DM during fifth year at Hogwarts. Which one will realize their true feelings first? If they really like each other, then why do they appear to hate each other? Is it because of Society or something else?
1. Hermione

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: Did Hermione and Draco end up together?

Author's Notes: Yeah... I've been wanting to do one of these fics for a while now and this one came to me after looking up DracoxHermione icons. This fic starts off in year five.

Chapter One:

_Dear Diary,_

_It was really nice of Mum to have gotten me this diary for the beginning of the school term. It makes me smile, knowing that she knows what I'm going through, having two guys as my best friends. I might be smart, but not even my grades could save me if I were to start talking to myself about all of the odd occurrences in my life. Plus, I can't write home everyday, and while mail is fast with Owls,Mum can't always respond right away. The use of telephones (Ron and "fellyphone" still makes me giggle...)is something I miss dearly here at Hogwarts... Maybe I should connect our fireplace to the Floo Network... I'll have to ask Ron about that sometime, maybe his dad can hook it up for me._

_Speaking of Ron... that reminds me, something odd happened today. Sitting in Potions class, Draco actually answered a question correctly. I mean, it shouldn't seem too weird, Snape never picks on me in that class, but this question... It really made me think, but Draco had the answer like right a way. I mentioned it to Ron after class and he told me that Draco probably pays Snape for the answers before hand so he can look good, and Harry agreed! The statement kind of aggravated me. Ron can be such a scum bag sometimes, but then again, so can Draco, more so than Ron. So the weird part of today, wasn't when Draco answered a question before I had completely formulated my own answer, or when Ron had insulted him for it and Harry agreed, but when I got so mad at both of them for suggesting that he had done something so low as cheat._

_I think I scared Ron... I got really mad, blew up, saying something along the lines of "Stop being such a prat, Ronald! How dare you accuse someone of cheating? Even if he's a Slytherin and their house is known for it! How can you judge like that?" _

_As I stormed off, I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Do all girls start defending their best friends' mortal enemies when they PMS? I mean, she has to be PMSing... right? 'Cuz I mean, what else could it possibly be?"_

_I was gone before Harry gave an answer... and I can tell you, I'm not PMSing, so that's not the issue. But I honestly can't figure it out. I bet it's nothing..._

_Anyway, today in Ancient Ruins we learned about how the Egyptians built the Pyramids! It was astounding! I mean, to think that, in the past, Muggles and Wizards lived in peace with each other... well, to a certain degree. They could work together without completely freaking out on one another, that's how they made the Pyramids. It was mostly Wizard work, but the Muggles helped, too. They did the easier calculations. (I think it's so amazing how so many classes are linked to each other, I mean, they used __Arithmancy__. My favorite subject!!!)_

_Also mentioned in History of Magic, during the Medieval era, the Wizards were __known__ protectors of the Muggles. In Britain, back home, they fought side by side to protect each other. Why can't life be like that now? Why can't we get along? Prof. Binns refused to get off topic, so I've made it a top priority to ask Professor Burbage tomorrow. But I have a suspicion that it has something to do with the fact that We Wizards can't get along. I mean, it's highly unlikely that a country can defend another, when it can't even defend itself. _

_Ahh!!! The way the world works, really gets to me. All I want to do is find away for everyone to live in peace! And it __should__ start with the way Wizards respect themselves, others, Muggles and House Elves. I'm starting with House Elves. SPEW. I hope people will join, I really do... so far I still only have Harry and Ron... They just don't seem to get it. I just want to help... I just want to help, but I don't know how. The things that allude me..._

_Well, I've got a potion's essay to write yet, so I'd better go. I'll make sure to write again tomorrow._

_With Love, _

_Hermione Jean Granger_


	2. Draco

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: JKR thought that Hermione and Ron would cause enough drama... boy was she wrong!

Author's Notes: Couldn't leave you hanging... and I really felt like writing from Draco's POV... lemme know how I do, 'kay? Thank you guys!

Chapter Two:

**Dear... uhh... How do you start one of these things out again? Maybe I should look at that Muggle Studies book I made Crabbe steal from the library... God this is so ridiculous. If Dad ever found out about this... Actually if ANYBODY found out about this, I think I'd have to strangle myself. **

**I can't figure it out. Why I'm writing this, that is, not how to write or anything. I bet I sound really stupid. How many guys write in a diary? I have got to be mad. Truly mad, that'd be me, Draco Malfoy... Shit! Why'd I write my name on this? **

**WHY won't the page tear out? Maybe I can burn it...**

**Oh. My. God. Who invented these stupid things anyway? I think I burned my hand more than this stupid book. Why'd I buy the "self-protected" one? I could have gotten the "self-destruct" one, buuuut no! Wait, why'd I even buy this to begin with???**

**Did I not learn anything from the Weasley chick? I mean, when she wrote in Riddle's Diary a ton of evil happened to her. How do I know the same won't happen to me? Should I not trust this diary?**

**HELLO? I AM DRACO MALFOY. IS THERE A DISEMBODIED SOUL IN HERE THAT IS JUST WAITING FOR ME TO SLIP UP SO IT CAN ATTACK ME?**

**Hmm... I'm gonna take that lack of answer as a NO...**

**God, I seriously am messed up.**

**Anyway, back to the rant about buying the self-protecting one, at least this way, I know it should be okay to trust it. Right? I mean, if I can't burn it, and I had to prick my finger before even opening, meaning it'll only open for me, nobody else should be able to open it. **

**So!**** Who wants to know why I bought this thing? I'll tell you why... but never out loud. It was to get Pansy to shut up. She told me that I am "too distant, cold, unemotional and detatched" and that " not even Mudblood Granger would want to date you". And how did she suggest that I "become more in touch with my 'innerself'"? That's right. Either this, or long, drawn out conversations with her... conversations where I actually have to think. **

**God... women these days. I think she was being a little too harsh, anyway. Chicks dig me. I am Draco Malfoy. My cold, cool composer and totally bad ass attitude is so sexy that even Granger wishes she could get with this. I'm not even kidding... journal thing. You should have seen her face in Potions today. I managed to answer a question before her. She didn't even have her hand in the air yet. What a silly girl. Smartest student at Hogwarts? I think not. I mean, hello, she's a Mudblood. She doesn't know anything about the Wizarding World. I on the other hand... I could teach her a thing or two. Besides, don't Muggle girls write in these stupid diaries like every day? That just proves their stupidity. AND why Ginny was so easily sucked into Riddle's Diary. Her father is a notorious Muggle lover. The whole Weasley Family is full of Blood Traitors. **

**Grrr! Not only am I writing in a diary, but I'm writing about Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Next thing you know I'll be talking about Potter's eyes or something.**

**Screw this. I tried it, so Pansy can stop nagging me now.**

**I'm done. **

**_Draco Malfoy_**


	3. Hermione II

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: JKR writes everything first and then has her stuff published... I write chapter by chapter and demand reviews in between... you do the math- do I add up to JK Rowling? (Didn't think so:P)

Author's Notes: Yeah... decided not to go on with this one until I got SOME reviews, so if you've been waiting for this to be updated for a while now, and you haven't reviewed, you've only got yourselves to blame. For those of you who did, namely Chezzybabe... and no one else has reviewed but it HAS been almost a week so I've given in and posted.

Chapter Three:

_Dear Diary,_

_HE DID IT AGAIN! Draco answered ANOTHER question before me... okay that is just not right. What is he trying to prove? Nobody can out wit me... or at least not Draco... right? And what's worse, is that it wasn't Potions today. It was Transfiguration. Maybe I'm just getting stupider... Perhaps, instead of writing in here, I should be studying! What if he answers another question before me? Since when has he cared about school? Since when have I cared about him caring? Can he even care? Where is this going?_

_I don't know any more. I just don't know..._

_Anyway, back to a more cheerful note, Ronald and I didn't fight today. That in itself is truly surprising. Diary, I'm not even kidding you. I've been arguing with Ronald ever since I started liking him, which to be truthfully honest, I don't know why I do. He's arrogant, pig headed, unkind, doesn't care about his grades or how he looks, and he can't see me! I swear, I've had a crush on him since first year... I didn't know it then, but that's how it's turned out. _

_See, it was during our first charms class that I really started to like him. I mean, I'd met him on the train with Harry, but I was kind of side tracked with Harry, the train ride, finding Neville's frog, and simply being at Hogwarts for the first time. But in Charms, that was when I had first really noticed him. Sure, he was still sitting near Potter, but this time, something was different, something had clicked... I don't know what it was, maybe it was just the brilliance of his hair (believe me, it wasn't his brilliance anywhere else), but my eyes were drawn to him and I couldn't help but stare. And then of course he couldn't say __Wingardium Leviosa correctly. It was so cute! ... Not to mention slightly annoying, so, of course I had to correct him. Which, that night around dinner, I had assumed to be the worst mistake of my life._

_That had to have been the worst and best holiday I've had at Hogwarts yet... except maybe the Ball, but anyway. I was running to catch up to Ron and Harry, and ended up over hearing Ron making fun of me. I didn't know why, but that upset me so bad. I was in the girls' bathroom, crying all night. That was the horrible part about my first Halloween at Hogwarts. The best part? When Ron saved me... I know Harry helped, but I only had eyes for Ron that night. I didn't understand it then, but I had begun to really like him. Had it not been for Harry constantly wanting to hang out with me and Ron tagging along, I probably would have avoided Ron altogether. So... I guess I could conclude that I owe my pointless crush on Ronald Bilius Weasley on Harry James Potter._

_But my crush on Ronald wasn't fully realized by me until around third year, and that's when the fighting began. Mainly, it was because I was ready for our friendship to evolve, but Ron was still stuck in the four year old mind set that girls had cooties. AND then to make matters worse, during fourth year, around the time of the Ball, he __finally_ _realized me... when I was dating Victor Krum. He was famous and all, but it was like dating Harry. Things like dating celebrities always would've worked out better if we'd just stayed friends. Not that I've dated Harry or planned on it, but during the Tri Wizards' Turnament, everyone thought Harry and I were dating thanks to Rita Skeeter. But that's a different can of worms. _

_Continuing with our currently opened can, THIS year Ronald has decided to be an arse and continue the fighting. It's not getting us anywhere and I wish he'd SEE that! But No!! This only makes us fight more, Ronald and I are both so stubborn that neither of us will admit it first... is it really all the selfish of me to want him to say it first? And, I mean, what if I'm reading this all wrong and he doesn't really like me anyway?_

_Ohmigod! Ron and Harry are coming! I can hear them wittering about Umbridge... I've got to hide this..._

_With Love,_

_HJG_


	4. Draco II

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: What's the point... Judging by my lack of reviews, I've gotta be waaay worse then JK Rowling, SO why should I bother to write a disclaimer?

Author's Notes: Wow, slow posting, sorry, I've been busy. Thank yous go to the two who have reviewed; chezzybabe and sasukeandrockleelvr, and a thank you goes out to Morning-Sunset for the PM. ( I meant to thank Chezzybabe last chapter... but I think I got side tracked and only managed to put the name up, heh sorry.) Thanks guys!

Chapter Four:

**Journal;**

**Can you tell yet that Pansy demanded to read what I wrote yesterday? Yeah... I'm paying for it now. I now have to write "over 800 words every time I decide to write". Thankfully, she has yet to tell me that I have to write everyday. Shit... I probably just screwed myself over with that last sentence. She'll read this tomorrow and make me do it... Maybe I can convince her that, this, as my journal should be private, so as long as she uses a simple word counting spell, she shouldn't have to read it. Being a girl, she should understand... right?**

**She also told me how to head this correctly...I was like pfff, write "Dear Diary" I think not! She got me to write period, shouldn't that be enough? Ugh, we had a little pep talk today, too about not saying bad stuff about her in here. Hello, she's not supposed to read it in the first place, so I SHOULD be able to write what I want and get away with it. Plus, if she wouldn't be such a bitch all the time, I wouldn't have so much to complain about, now would I? (Yeah, read that Pansy. Read it and weep... just not on me.)**

**God, can you believe after reading my journal entry, Pansy told me that Harry has amazing eyes?? Her quote was, "Harry, actually has beautiful eyes, Draco. Unlike yours. His are a brilliant green, so full of life and hope. But yours, they're just cold and empty." I told her that if she wanted to join the Potter Groupies, she was more than capable of doing so, she'd just have to leave her ring on my dresser. You wanna know what her response was? I'll tell you, it was, "So that you're free to hook up with Granger? I think not, Draco, baby."**

**Can you say ew? Who'd wanna hook up with Granger, 'cept maybe Weasel-bee. But then again, they'd be perfect for each other. A Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. You can't get any more perfect. Unless you count... yeah, never mind. You can't get any more perfect.**

**Uhh.. eight hundred words... what should I write about now? How I made that little first year cry after taking his pet cat and turning it into a shoe? While it was fun at the time, I do have to make up a detention for it. McGonagall was standing around the corner. How was I to know that the stupid little git was in Gryffindor AND a teacher's pet?**

**Speaking of which, I managed to shock Little Miss Granger again today. I beat her to answering a question today. SHA-BAM! And it wasn't even in potions. Today, it was in transfiguration (before I got my detention, mind you). That's right, who was faster than Granger again? That's right, me. I'm not kidding you, it was so SHA-BAM! I mean, not even the appearance of the Dark Lord would have surprised her more. (Ha ha! You can't see my smirk, stupid journal. Take THAT!)**

**McGonagall was all surprised too, her exact words were, "Draco, I didn't realize you knew how to read. Fifteen points to Slytherin." **

**Of course, Potter had to add his two cents worth, "For pulling his head out of his arse and actually opening a text book."**

**Weasel-bee thought he'd be funny and steal my spot light by adding, "Yeah, professor, I think he deserves at least twenty points. I mean, his head was up there pretty far."**

**I couldn't help to smirk as Granger smacked him upside the head... I mean, as McGonagall was forced to take twenty points from Gryffindor.**

**Gah... eight hundred words... Am I whipped? I'm a fifteen year old guy, writing in a journal (the equivalent of a DIARY in a girl's world) to make my girlfriend shut up. Not only am I writing in here, I'm writing eight hundred freaking words every time I do so... Dear Dark Lord, nobody had better find this or I'm SOL... I AM NOT WHIPPED... just for the record.**

**Speaking of the Dark Lord, he is indeed back again. Stupid Potter, nobody believes him. I've been thinking for a while now about offically joining the Dark Side, Dark Mark and all. Dad wants me to, and I've got to admit, the Dark Mark would definitely add to my kick arse, bad boy air, ya know? Mum, on the other hand is freaking out about it pretty bad. She thinks that I'll get myself killed. Typical Mum, stuff no doubt... then again, my mum isn't very typical... and neither is my father if you want to get right down to it. BUT none of that matters, 'cuz who needs love from his parents when he can get the love of every girl he wants?**

**Oh thank God, I'm over my word count. I've gotta get to my detention anyway.**

_**Draco Malfoy**_


	5. Hermione III

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo? - - yeah, 'm not Shakespeare either

Author's Notes: Thank you MisuzSirius for your review! I had someone read this before I posted and she said Hermione's definition of Hate was too strong, but I'm not so sure. I apologize if Hermione is way out of character for this chapter. I also have to apologize, the Trio had DADA on the first day of term, this obviously isn't the first day of term. To those who are sticklers for exact stuff, I'm sorry (although, I am curious as to WHY you're reading THIS... PM me or Review please!:) )

Chapter Five:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can not believe that fake, lying, FAT woman! She is NOT a teacher. Teachers are willing to TEACH their students. What she's doing is NOT teaching. Boring maybe, but most definitely not teaching. (Seriously, I am complaining here, and as Ron and Harry like to point out, I enjoy everything from Ancient Ruins to History of Magic. There shouldn't be a class in the world that bores me. But as it is, Defense Against the Dark Arts has joined my class hit list – at the top of which is Divination, but DADA is cutting it close at second.) She won't let us practice ANY spells. We're not even reading about how to preform them OR what they are. I mean, we're learning less than common sense things. The whole first chapter was on not pointing your wand at yourself... I mean come on now... it's not as if we're Lockhart or something! I think we're perfectly capable of sensible thought to SOME degree!_

_As you can tell, I fully agree with what Ronald and Harry were wittering about yesterday. I just can't believe that Dumbledore is letting such things go on within his school! Of course, it's Fudge really that is doing all of this. I think HE is the one who's gone off of his rocker, not Professor Dumbledore. For some reason though, nobody else seems to be able to see that. Maybe their heads are further up their butts' than Draco's was yesterday in class..._

_I feel I should also mention the fact that I lied the other day. Ron and I technically did fit, but it was more physical than anything and it had to do with Draco, so it shouldn't really matter. That was a fight that shouldn't have happened because I should have been on Ron's side anyway. Besides, it was just me hitting him upside the head for his comment, but looking back, it really did fit. I just wish McGonagall hadn't heard it. I do hope he and Harry don't have detention, if Snape found out I'm sure they will. That make makes me angry. But not as angry as UMBRIDGE makes me. Dear Lord MERLIN, I hate that woman. I hate her with a passion._

_I used to think that I hated Draco Malfoy, too. But it took me meeting Umbridge to realize that I don't hate Draco. I just strongly dislike him to the point that I want to beat his face in repeatedly every time he opens his mouth. It's not hate. Not hate at all. Hate is when you want to break the rules to the extent of getting expelled just to out wit the one you despise. _

_Speaking of which, something has to be done about the DADA class. Voldemort IS back and steps need to be taken to help the students of Hogwarts better protect themselves against the Dark Arts. Umbridge has got so many rules and regulations, I'm not sure if it would even be allowed to have a DADA club where people actually LEARNED something. I'm not sure how, but I will find a professor to teach me what I want to learn when it comes to defending myself against the Dark Arts and I know there are other people who agree with me. There has to be. I cannot be the only one that feels so strongly against those ... I can't even bring myself up to call them classes! The question at hand is, which teacher would be willing to go against Umbridge? _

_Harry really pissed her off today. Well, I started it, but Harry was the only one to get into trouble. The whole of Gryffindor got points docked, and I'm sure people like Seamus and Lavender are using this as further proof that "Potter has lost him marbles". Honestly, I can't understand why they're being so block headed. But Harry, Ron, Seamus and I all put forth a great defense against her. I guess you could say it was more of an offense, really. We kept shooting question after question at her. I mean come on! How could she expect us to seriously follow those stupid class aims. It drives me absolutely mad and she's the RAVING LUNATIC! Someone had to have dropped her on her head when she was a baby... Yes, I got that from Ronald. :)_

_I will find someone to teach us, no matter how many rules I brake. Wow, that really doesn't sound like me... Maybe I've been hanging around Ronald too long. He's beginning to rub off on me! I wonder how on earth he can't see how much I like him. I think Harry's noticed it. I'm pretty sure I've heard him mutter under his breath about us getting a room. Ronald is more block headed than Umbridge! ... I take that back. Nobody is as block headed as Umbridge, except Fudge who exceeds her stupidity. I bet that wretched woman can't even use a defensive spell!_

_I'm going to go study, Draco will not answer another question before me. (I think he's become one of Umbridge's favourites already.) Anyway, tootles._

_With Love,_

_HJG_


	6. Draco III

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: M-E-E-P

Author's Notes: Thank yous: insert pen names of amazing people who reviewed here On to chapter six! ... Sorry it's so late!

Chapter Six:

**Journal;**

**She read it again! But, she has agreed to read it sparingly, just to make sure I don't do something like write Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger eight hundred times over... as if. Why would I do such a bogus thing? Who would write I .heart. Hermione Granger in their Journal anyway? I mean, I know Weasel-bee would, but he wouldn't call it a journal either, he'd call it a "diary". What a sod. The stupid git can't even figure out how much he likes her though. I mean, why the hell would a girl as smart as Granger like a guy like Weasel-bee? Obviously she's not as smart as everybody claims.**

**But anyway, I don't have to write everyday either, it's still just once a week, but, I think I'll write in here more often, just as an excuse to get away from Pansy. I swear, there's only about two things she's good for; making out and making other girls jealous. I just can't stand to hear her voice... not only does it put me to sleep, but it reminds me of fingernails on a chalkboard. I mean, her voice doesn't sound like that, she sounds like any normal girl, and maybe that's what makes me cringe. I'm Draco Malfoy, I demand a girl who's better than just plain ordinary... just plain ordinary Slytherin I guess. 'Cuz Slytherin is better than Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff isn't even an OPTION. **

**But, blech! She bitched at me for calling her a bitch and I was all like, "Look! THIS proves my point"... and then she told me that "as punishment, I'm not talking to you for a whole day!" and I had to try so bloody hard not to jump for joy. I had to pout and pretend to be sad, but it worked out okay 'cuz I'm such a great actor. Ha! I didn't have to listen to Pansy jabber on today. I think I might call her a bitch to her face more often... if it will get her to shut up...**

**So my completely Pansy-less day went something like this: Granger started a fight, Potter got a detention, I am a favourite student to someone other than Snape, and, Pansy didn't say anything for a whole day. Seriously, what could be better? **

**Maybe the fact that they all happened in the same class period? I don't know, but they seriously made my day. I have seriously felt as if I have been floating on cloud nine. Shit, I've gotta take a leak, be right back.**

**Okay, so you won't believe who I saw sneaking around! I'll give you a couple of hints. One: she's a prefect. Two; she THINKS she's perfect. Three: she had bushy brown hair. Four: She's obviously in love with Weasel-bee. Five:... know who I'm talking about yet?**

**I'm not sure what she was doing, but it was kind of odd. I think it had something to do with that stupid Sirius Black. You know I saw him as I was getting on the Hogwarts Express. 'Cept, he was a dog, but mangy and bull headed, like Potter, all the same, so I knew it was him. Okay, so you're bound to be wondering why a Mud-Blood was sneaking around in the Slytherin Commons... she wasn't. I was out, doing a bit of sneaking around of my own.**

**So I sneak out, get over it. I was going to meet up with this HOT, and I do mean gorgeous, babe from Ravenclaw. I know I said Slytherin girls were the only ones I was up to banging, but I'll admit it. Brains can be pretty sexy when it comes right down to it. I mean, at first when she told me she had done polls to figure out what was the best way to make out, I was like ew, what the fuck, NERD, a definite turn off, but what did I know then? NOT what I know now, that's for sure, I almost blew it... I almost told her to go screw herself... But, she was hot, so I gave it a shot, and I'm SO glad I did. It makes me wonder how much better other things could be with a little research...Lovegood; damn straight.**

**So anyway, Quidditch try outs are next week. I'm already in, those brooms my dad keeps suppling the team with gets me in without a doubt. Not that I suck or anything. I'm even better than Potter, although he'll never admit it. He has such a bloody swollen head. To think, he finds himself the best seeker at Hogwarts. Uh, no. That'd be me. Myrlin, he's worse than Granger! **

**I'm over, it's late, and I'm exhausted.**

**Draco**


	7. Hermione IV

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: J.K. Made Draco the Antagonist, I, on the other had, have made him the Protagonist. You do the math- Do J.K. And I add up? Didn't think so!

Author's Notes: Wee I .heart. Summer! FINALLY warm weather & laziness!! A special shout out to my best friend, for all of her outstanding ideas and unwavering support and to the following reviewers: MatoakaWilde, Kittyatza and Burg gurl thank you ever so much guys!

Chapter Seven:

_Dear Diary,_

_You will not believe what I just heard! Guess who was making out with WHO the other night! Okay, so I was out last night, after hours and what not, but I was going to meet Terry Boot. He's a really cute guy from Ravenclaw. He was flirting with me the other day in herbology and it seemed to make Ron jealous, so I decided to follow up on it. So, anyway I was going to meet him, when I ran into Luna and we stood there talking for a while. Apparently she was meeting someone too, but she wouldn't tell me who. She said it was a secret. She's so weird!_

_So, after a while, I left her to go meet Terry. I passed Draco a while back and thought nothing of it. Stupid git would probably tell on me. Shortly after that, I felt as if someone was following me. I purposely passed by the girl's restroom, using the puddle on the floor (Myrtle must've been in there) instinctively to see who it was. Believe it or not, Draco seemed to be back tracking. He was muttering about how something was "damn near impossible to find". I shrugged it off, even though, by that point, I was feeling just as frustrated. It was almost impossible to find Terry's hiding spot. Which, could work out to his advantage later, if my plan works. I'm sure Ron's wrath matches Molly's. _

_But that's not important right now! Gosh, I'm so jittery I bet my handwriting looks silly! It probably sounds stupid, but I can't figure out why I'm so flustered! I can't determine if I'm just surprised, hurt, angry or just bubbly OR who the heck I should put the blame on for these odd feelings! Draco or Terry? God, if only I could have an emotional range of a teaspoon right about now... Ron... Oh for Heaven's sake!!_

_It'd probably be best if I didn't keep getting side tracked... but if I don't get side tracked I forget to breathe and my handwriting gets all messy. I can't stand messy... maybe I do have OCD, but that's for another diary entry... right now I need to sort all of this out._

_Okay, so, I finally found Terry and we did a bit of making out, but we didn't get far or anything. Harry said it wasn't even considered "snogging" so it was nothing to worry Ron about (oh well, guess I'll just have to try again with Terry and get a bit further. Tee hee ; ). His mouth was so tender against mine. At first I was a little disappointed, Ronald wouldn't be my first kiss, and then I realized that it would probably be better if I got a bit of practice in, I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it? But as I mentioned, we didn't get very far._

_The reasoning behind it wasn't even because I was thinking of Ron while kissing Terry and rather dirty in doing so. Nope. The reason wasn't even because he could read my mind and feel how dirty I was beneath his soft, wet lips (my first kiss!!). Or because at the time I was thinking, 'God, are you supposed to feel this guilty during your first kiss? I mean I know you're not supposed to be thinking of other guys but... seriously, have I taken this too far?' (It was about then that I realized that all guys I found attractive, whether it was Ronald or Terry or even... no. Whether it was Ronald or Terry, I acted differently around then than I did when I was with Harry. Thankfully, Harry is almost always around when I'm with Ronald though and he buffers out all my negative "must-fight-or-lose-to-helpless-mind-wondering-OCD/bubbly-girly-head-over-heels" syndrome.) We were interrupted by two very closely entangled bodies trying to squeeze into OUR make out hiding spot._

_It was kinda creepy and at first I didn't even realize who it was. After a couple of tries to squeeze in ( I swear, they didn't even LOOK first they were so GLUED together) they realized (maybe it was the lack of oxygen from not ever unlocking their lips that made them react so slow... or maybe they were rubbing off on each other- er personality wise) that they wouldn't fit unless they let go of the other long enough to breathe. They decided not to split up and decided instead to make like a banana and split together to the next hottest, unoccupied Ravenclaw/Slytherin make out spot was, because I swear, that's all Terry and I could tell of them until we'd stepped from behind the statue of Uric the Oddball (shhh don't give away our spot, we might use it tomorrow night). And believe me when I tell you that both Terry and I almost DIED right then and there. Have you guessed who was making out with whom yet? Holy Cricket, it was Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. _

_I TOLD you that you weren't go to believe me when I told you who I saw making out with who! _

_But, no that the cat is out of the bag, so to speak, I need to sort out these feelings, so bear with me here, diary. Okay, first I'll list all the reasons for feeling one emotion and then continue until I have all the emtions mapped out, it should work, right? Guess trying won't hurt, after all, it's not like this is homework that I have to turn in or show anybody. Okay, here goes nothing. I don't care if I'm wrong. I don't care if I'm wrong._

_Nobody can actually tell me I'm wrong. These are MY emotions so... I can't be wrong. I've just got to let my heart do the work, not my head. My head can do the analyzing after my heart has sorted it all out properly. Let's see the emotions I stated feeling were... frustrated, surprised, hurt, angry and bubbly. Okay._

_Frustrated:_

_1. I couldn't find Terry_

_2. Luna was meeting up with someone and wouldn't tell me who_

_3. It wasn't Ronald I was sharing my first kiss with_

_4. For thinking of Ron while kissing Terry_

_Surprised:_

_1. Draco was wondering around and I happened to bump into him more than once this evening after curfew_

_2. Even though I wasn't kissing Ron, my first kiss was amazing (Terry is a really good Kisser)_

_3. Draco and Luna were making out!!_

_4. Draco and Luna were trying to make out where Terry and I were trying to make out_

_5. Draco and Luna were really into their making out_

_Hurt:_

_1. Luna wouldn't tell me who she was sneaking out to see (don't ask why... I just figured Luna of all people might find me trustworthy, guess not)_

_2. My first kiss wasn't with Ronald_

_3. Draco and Luna were making out ... (how could she have left me so far out of the loop?)_

_4. Draco and Luna were trying to make out where Terry and I were trying to make out_

_5. Draco and Luna were really into their making out (why couldn't Ron and I be that way?)_

_Angry:_

_1. Draco and Luna were making out (since when does Draco make out with someone other than Pansy? Has he ALWAYS been a "player"?)_

_2. Draco and Luna were trying to make out where Terry and I were trying to make out (hello! We were there first!)_

_3. Draco and Luna interrupted me and Terry_

_4. Draco and Luna were really into their making out_

_5. Ron and I can't go around making out like Draco and Luna (because Ron is too bull headed to just admit that he likes me)_

_6. I've lied about my "reasons for feeling hurt list" (my explanation for number three isn't entirely true)_

_Bubbly:_

_1. I ran into Draco more than twice this evening (ha! Not lying anymore)_

_2. My first kiss!! (Bet'cha thought I shared that with Victor. Not a chance... I think Ron would've kissed him before me)_

_Okay... now to sit back and look at this. Great. You know what... I can just scrap this and try again, honestly it didn't really add up. All I've got is three possible crushes, one maybe-boyfriend and a ton of emotions that all contradict each other... how can I like three guys at once? _

_How can I like ... no. You know what. I don't like him. Really I don't. Just because I've realized that I've never actually hated him doesn't mean that I like him. I get surprised and my heart skips a beat when he comes around the corner because he scares me. Yes, that explains it all. _

_It adds up a bit better that way. Sadly to say, I'm not all that sure I really like Terry either. I mean, yes, he is good looking, very nice, a great kisser (not that I have much to go on here) and not too shabby when it comes to intelligence, but he just isn't Ronald. _

_Well, now it all adds up. I have one guy I'm terrified of, one guy I really, really, like (maybe even love), and one guy I'm just using to make that one guy I'm terrified of and the guy I really, really like jealous. Yes, sounds about right. Wait. I am so not trying to make Draco Malfoy jealous. _

_If anything he's trying to make me jealous by making out with Luna! I mean he was trying to make out in the same EXACT spot that I was busy making out in, with Terry of course, not Draco. Maybe Draco likes me._

_Wow, down Hermione, down. That's just scary. I think I've over analyzed enough for one night. There is no way that Draco Malfoy likes me. I'm a Mud-Blood in his eyes. He doesn't like me._

_I think I may need to repeat that several times before I go to bed. That kind of thought could lead a girl into rough waters._

_Good Night, _

_With Love,_

_HJG_


	8. Draco IV

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: Dudes, J.K. Doesn't need a part time job all year long, she's as rich as or richer than the Queen of England. Me? Yeah, I'm broke.

Author's Notes: Well then, let's see how long this takes me to finish today... sorry kinda late =)

Chapter Eight:

**Dear Journal;**

**(Yes I titled this entry with the word "dear". Do I actually love this crappy thing? Me thinks not.)**

**Any Way...**

**Dear Journal;**

**Word got around that I was making out with Luna Lovegood and now everyone thinks I'm some kind of softy... I heard Granger started it all, stupid twit, what would she know of my love life, unless she's stalking me. Then again, that wouldn't surprise me. Who wouldn't want to stalk the Slytherin Sex God?**

**Whoever did it though, really has me in a tough spot. I am not a softy. I was just making out with one of Ravenclaw's greatest. So what if she lives in a different universe sometimes? Okay, so I didn't admit to making out with her. I told her to her face at lunch to stop spreading rumors that we hooked up. I had the whole Great Hall going. I also made her cry, it was me against her, and obviously I was more convincing. That would have to be the best part about her being in her own universe most of the time. See? Sneaking out with really hott, mental cases can have its perks. Pick up on the tricks of the trade dumb diary. They might come in handy for you sometime.**

**That'd be weird... a diary picking up a chick... OH MYRLIN! She's rubbing off on me... Luna would have said something like that! Maybe sneaking out with really hott mental cases also has some disadvantages. Better make sure to keep those in check. Okay, so no making out with her tonight... or tomorrow night. I should be good.**

**The other disadvantage was Pansy. Of course she was all up on me about making out with somebody else. I was seriously like, "HELLO, mad psycho chick, did you NOT just see me make her CRY in front of the WHOLE school? Do I purposely make YOU cry after I make out with you?" But my logic didn't seem to comfort her. Instead it seemed to make her more suspicious. She decided that if I were cheating on her, I would surely keep a log of it in my trusty diary. So what did she do? **

**She read you. **

**And, of course, I did keep a log of it… and it wasn't because I was guilty like she was hoping I would be. Instead, it was because I was boasting about it. I told her that she was the one who wanted my "diary" to become like my best friend. She was the one who wanted me to become more in tune with myself. This is what she wanted. **

**Which lead to her bawling all over the place. She was ranting and raving, flailing her arms and trying to beat the crap out of me or at least make me wince. The only part of the conversation that actually made sense was her screaming, "Are you saying that I WANTED you to date other girls?"**

**I then took the time to tell her that she couldn't accept me the way I was and tried to change me. I tried to please her so I changed. However, changing a little thing didn't seem to be good enough for her. So, yes, indirectly she did want me to date other girls. Not because she actually wanted ME to date other girls, but because she wanted to date a different guy; one who wasn't me and I wasn't about to change everything I was because it wasn't good enough for her.**

**She continued to sob, marched up to me and flung her wand in my face proclaiming that the least I could have done was dump her with honor and not go around snogging other girls. After she had cursed the life out of my money maker she demanded to know how many other girls I had cheated on her with.**

**I told her she'd need Snape's Veritaserum to drag their names out of me. Of course she then screeched that if she really wanted to know the answers she could just transfigure herself into either Crabe or Goyle. She really got angry when I told her that it would be easier for her to just use Polyjuice Potion instead.**

**That was when she started spouting off about Granger again.**

**Oh, and her hexes went from amusingly painful to below the belt if you catch my drift.**

**Just so you know, I'm sitting in Madam Pumpfry's office. She is currently trying to reverse all of the curses. Had Pansy done them one at a time, it would have been easier to reverse, but as it is, they've all kind of mixed themselves together. **

**Huh. Somebody's knocking on the door. I wonder which other sorry bloke dumped a clingy girlfriend tonight as well. Honestly I think I got the longer end of the stick, I mean, if somebody intelligent like Granger had been my girlfriend, I'd probably be disfigured forever. **

**Merlin's shorts! Lovegood could have killed me and made it look like I was never born in the first place… I think I should probably apologize…**

**Diary, Journal thing… You remember how I mentioned that somebody was knocking on the door?**

**Yeah, it was Granger. Apparently Pansy did a better job at jinxing my face than I gave her credit for and Madam Pumpfry had sent for Granger's help.**

**At first she ripped me to shreds too- Granger that is. But she wasn't mad that I cheated on Pansy. Or at least, that wasn't what she was yelling about first anyway. She was totally pissed about me making Luna cry.**

**That was when I remembered that Lovegood hung out with Potter who hung out with Granger. **

**She ranted and raved for awhile and then demanded that I give her one good reason for why she should help me when I had hurt so many people.**

**I told her that my looks were the only thing I had going for me. I was a stupid moron who couldn't see properly because I threw away the good things that were always staring me in the face. I also told her that I was a mommy's boy while I looked like daddy. Now that I didn't look like daddy she would more than likely disown me. And that daddy would disown me for getting caught cheating in the first place not because I was cheating but because I wasn't bright enough to keep it under wraps.**

**I guess she must have taken some pitty in me because although she was still glaring at me she fixed my face. Minus the pimples that spell out CHEATING MORON across my forehead. And yes, I have tried EVERYTHING possible to get rid of them. Madam Pumpfry wouldn't even bother helping me.**

**Oh yeah, and there is this sudden dire need to grovel at Luna's feet until she forgives me… and stand on a table in the Great Hall and sing the Sorting Hat's song. I think that was Luna's idea of punishment more than Hermione's… the singing thing anyway.**

**Better go and apologize, I'm kinda hoping that if I do the burning desire to sing my heart out will go away,**

**Draco**


	9. Hermione V

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: "Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, prospero año y felizidad—I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my he-eart"—'cuz I can't really offer you much else. Sorry but I still don't own HP =P

Author's Notes: Whoa. Haven't posted in FOREVER. Sorry about that.

Chapter Nine:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have found the perfect professor for our DADA club. Alright, admittedly he's not a professor, but I don't know how I didn't see it before. He bested Voldemort as an INFANT. It just kinda smacked me in the face the other day. Needless to say, Harry is going to teach us a thing or two about defensive magic._

_He really is our best bet. This way we won't get any other professors in trouble. Umbridge can't really expel Harry, can she? That wouldn't be in her best interest. Half the Wizarding World might think he's bonkers, but they've already tried that once before… We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get caught. And believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to make sure he isn't caught._

_Ron would never forgive me. And Harry, well at least he wouldn't blame it on me. Harry actually has a brain that functions, unlike Ronald. _

_He tried to pick a fight with Draco today, just to make me angry. He asked Draco how his girlfriend was doing. "Ohh, wait. She dumped you when she caught you cheating, with LUNA, right, Mate? Bummer, Pansy just might go after Harry now, you know. Bloody hell, after you she might even date ME. Not that I'd want your trash. You didn't exactly set the bar high, did you?"_

_I could have slapped him right then and there except Draco's response left me speechless. "If Pansy willingly dated you, I'd have to show Granger a good time just to get even. Then again, after five years of a crush on you, it wouldn't be very hard to raise her bar a good foot or two, would it Weasel-Bee. Watch your back or you'll be the next one I crush on the Quidditch Pitch."_

_Ronald demanded what the "bloody hell" he was talking about and I laughed, out right laughed._

_If Draco Malfoy thinks I'm going to willingly date him to get back at Ronald for dating a Slytherin slut he's got another thing coming. And I told him so, to his face. If Ronald was stupid enough to date Pansy I'd get even by dating Harry. _

_All three of them looked at me like I'd grown a third head._

"_Harry? You'd date scar head over me? Really? Granger can you get any stupider?"_

_I of course had to remind him that dating him would be suicide because I'd never know how many girls he had on the side. If I could get over the fact that I'd be dating a servant of Voldemort, that is. You should've seen the way he cringed. He's such a coward._

_Ron was furious. "You wouldn't date Harry! Harry's like your brother. Please tell me you'd date Draco first. I can kill Draco."_

_He never mentioned that he couldn't kill Harry for dating me. Or that he'd kill Draco and Harry both for dating me because HE wanted to date me. But it felt like a confession all the same. He's getting closer._

_I never realized that Draco knew how much I liked Ron though. Am I really that obvious?_

_If I'm so obvious why can't Ronald see it? Or does he see it and not want to be with me? And what makes Draco think he can show ANYBODY a good time?_

_He did apologize to Luna. You should've heard him sing, Diary. He's not half bad. _

_Boy! Diary I swear they'll be the end of me. I'd love to sit here longer and elaborate on how exactly they're going to kill me, but I've got to go convince Ginny that I'm not after Harry in the slightest._

_With Love,_

_HJG_


	10. Draco V

**Dear Diary OR Hogwarts' Romeo & Juliet**

by Raekitty13

Disclaimer: After checking in the mirror, I have come to the same conclusion, Nope—still not JK Rowling. I'll wish again though if you want me to. I'm all for time's the charm…

Author's Notes: 'Cuz who knows when I'll have time to post again.

Chapter Ten:

**Dear Journal;**

**[Bite me. For real I can say what I want when I want. And as a single man, calling you a dear isn't going to get acid poured in my face…]**

**Singing is NOT my calling, no matter what Lovegood and Granger say. And whatever American Idol is, you couldn't PAY me enough galleons to perform in it. Luckily it wasn't in front of the entire Great Hall. I was in the library though, which was why Granger heard my Karaoke stunt. Who would've thought that her curse would've left me vomiting notes I didn't know a guy could reach. Or in languages I didn't know existed.**

**Don't ask. It was bizarre. End of story.**

**AND POTTER. Really? POTTER?**

**GRANGER WOULD DATE SCAR HEAD POTTER OVER ME? I think not. There's NO WAY she'd rather be with Scar head. Nuh-uh. I REFUSE to believe that. She'd date me in a heartbeat.**

**I saw the way her face flushed when I suggested it in the first place. Luna must've been talkin' me up pretty well. There was definitely excitement behind her expression.**

**She wants the Slytherin Sex God, just like any other chick within these hallowed halls. I know it. And I'm gonna prove it. Just you watch. Granger will be mine. Mark my words.**

**Just don't ask me how yet. I'm still working on that. But believe me, it'll be good. I'm always good. Ask Luna. **

**I ran into her again tonight. She glared at me for about five seconds. I groveled a bit and she caved. If you don't think I'm always good, just ask her. Even when I'm bad I'm good. Better than good, I'm great. **

**If I really wanted Pansy back I could arrange that too, but Weasel-Bee royally pissed me off today. I'm after his goat—his Granger.**

**Who's he think he is anyway? Blabbering about how I got caught cheating? How does he know that getting caught wasn't part of my master "player" plan as Granger likes to refer to me as. What is that anyway? Another American term, really? She needs to stop living her life overseas. There are plenty of magically talented men within Hogwarts… okay there's one. AND I was taken for a while. But now I'm single. And she's gonna be mine. **

**Let's face it. She's turned on by the fact that I can answer questions before she can. She's also turned on by the fact that I'm the pet of the ONE teacher she can't seem to impress. That's right. It's official.**

**Umbridge has claimed me as a favorite. I'm one of her officers now. I call all the shots. I'm bigger than a Prefect. Not that I wasn't already one. I've just got more authority than ever. And it'll have her crawling with excitement once she finds out.**

**Even Pansy will come crawling back to me. I'm surprised she's held out this long. One of her friends must've tied her to a chair again. They did that the first time I dumped her. All it took was a decent apology and a few kisses to get it out of her.**

**Oh the wonders of magic most wizards never understand. Wizards like Weasel-Bee. Like Pansy would ever date him. If she did it'd only to get back at me `cuz she thinks I've got a thing for Granger. Why not date the ONE guy Granger can't have.**

**Wait. Did I just say that Granger could have any guy she wants? She can't EVEN get Weasel-Bee. She can't get shit. Although… if I'm not careful Potter might take her up on that offer. Wouldn't that be funny? She was trying to be coy, playing hard to get and ends up with a boyfriend like Scar head. That'd be hilarious. Especially since it's me she's after.**

**And what was with her using the Dark Lord's name? She must want me so bad that just the thought of me rejecting her makes her suicidal. I can't figure out why else she'd be so stupid. **

**It's either stupidity or courageous. And unfortunately it's Granger we're talking about. Meaning it's not stupidity. Despite my intelligence, I can't deny that she's the smartest Witch here in Hogwarts. I'm still smarter than her. Smartest of them all, but she's definitely second.**

**Her intelligence is intriguing, but her courage, that's definitely a turn on. I'd never go around spouting the Dark Lord's name. I wonder if she thinks my working for him is just as courageous as her verbiage. That'd explain why she'd feel the need to spout off his name like that.**

**She was trying to impress me. Just like I was trying to impress her. I've got this in the bag.**

**She'll be reeled in like a brainless fish. Except she's got a brain, so I'll have to think a little bit more on this one...Turn on the real Malfoy charm.**

**Look out Granger. I'm gonna get'cha good. **

**Oh, and Weasel-Bee, if I were you, I'd be singing me an apology if you want her to date you EVER, `cuz once I'm done, she won't ever got back to liking a prick like you, mate. Not a chance. She'll be mine forever. Or maybe even a nun. Depends on how good she is. **

**I wonder if she's done polls like Lovegood. Merlyn's shorts! Smart girls are fun. Anyway, I've got evil plotting to do. Talk to you later, Journal Thing.**

_**Draco Malfoy**_


End file.
